The Sandlot (Part 2)
Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Front of Marshall's house) (Marshall is sitting on the steps crying, His glove is busted up and his right eye is black. Chase walks up to him.) Chase: Hey. I'm gonna play some ball. We need an extra pup. You wanna go? Marshall: No. Thanks. Chase: Why not? Don't you like baseball? Marshall: Oh, yeah, but... Chase: But what? Marshall: But my glove... it's busted. Uh, see? Now I can't go. Thanks, though. Chase: It's okay. I got an extra one. (Chase throws Marshall a glove and Marshall catches it and stands up.) Chase: Come on. Let's go. (Marshall turns and opens the door.) Marshall: Mom, I'm gonna go play some ball! I'll be back in a little while. (Marshall closes the door.) Chase: Come on. Let's go. (Marshall and Chase leave the house.) (Scene: Front of store) (The rest of the pups are sitting around talking. Rubble stands up.) Rubble: Listen, Ready? (Rubble puts a cigar in his mouth. As he does so, Marshall and Chase come up behind him.) Rubble (muffled): I'm the Great Bambino! Rest of the pups: What? Rubble (muffled): I'm the Great Bambino! Rest of the pups: What? (Rubble takes the cigar out of his mouth.) Rubble: I'm the Great Bambino! Rest of the pups: Oh! Marshall: Who's that? (Rubble turns around and all the pups stand up in a line.) Rubble: What? Narrator: I had no idea what they were talking about. Rubble: What did he say? Henry: What, were you born in a barn, man? Diego: Yeah-yeah, what planet are you from? Narrator: But there was no way I could let them know. Zuma: You never heard of the Sultan of Swat? Rocky: The Titan of Terror? Skit: The Colossus of Clout? Timothy (repeating his brother): The Colossus of Clout? Chase: The King of Crash, man. Narrator: So I lied. Marshall: Oh, yeah, the Great Bambino. Of course. I thought you said, "The Great Bambi." Rubble: That wimpy deer? Marshall: Yeah. I guess. Sorry. (Rubble and Rocky exchange looks with each other.) Chase: Anyway Marshall, that's Skit and Timothy Timmons. (Skit and Timothy spit.) Chase: Zuma "Squints" Thorne. (Zuma spits.) Chase: Diego McClennan. We call him "Yeah-Yeah." (Diego spits.) Chase: Henry Weeks. (Henry spits.) Chase: Rocky Ralston. (Rocky spits.) Chase: And Rubble Cohen. (Rubble spits.) Chase: We call him "Ham." Guys, this is Marshall Munroe. Marshall: Hi. (Zuma spits again.) Chase: Yeah, um, well I, he's gonna play with us 'cause he makes 9. Now we've got a whole team. We're wasting time. Let's go to the sandlot. Skit and Zuma: Chase, it's 9:00 in the morning. (Rubble and Henry push Marshall as they walk by.) (Scene: Sandlot) (The pups enter the sandlot complaining about Marshall. Marshall is behind the pups.) Henry: Why'd you bring him, Chase? Chase: 'Cause there's 8 of us, and he makes 9. Diego: Yeah-yeah, so would my sister, but I didn't bring her. Chase: With 9 pups we've got a whole team, Yeah-Yeah. Rubble: No. With Peter we had a whole team. Peter could catch and throw. Rocky: Come on, Chase, man. He ain't game. You saw the way he threw. Skit: Yeah. You already fill up all the empty positions since Peter moved to Arizona. Chase: Right. And now I get to rotate eight positions instead of seven. I need the practice, guys. Rubble: You're the best on the team. You don't need any practice. Diego: No, you don't. Henry: You're the best, man. Zuma: Come on, Chase, dude. The pup is... (Zuma puts his thumbs and index fingers together to make a sign.) Zuma: A L-7 weenie. Diego: Yeah, yeah. Oscar Mayer even. Foot-long! Dodger dog! A weenie! (Chase turns to look at Marshall. Marshall's head hangs low with sadness. The other pups laugh at what Diego says.) Chase: What are you laughing at, Yeah-Yeah? You run like a duck. Diego: Okay, okay, but I'm... I'm... (Rubble and Rocky laugh a little at what Chase said.) Chase: Part of the game, right? Diego: Mmmm, yeah. Chase: Now, how come he don't get to be? Henry: 'Cause he's a geek, man. Skit: He can't catch. Chase: Man, base up, you blockheads. (The pups go to their positions. Chase walks over to Marshall.) Chase: Munroe, you take left center, okay? Marshall: Okay. Um, where exactly is that? Chase: It's over there, man. (Marshall runs to the left near the fence.) Marshall: Here? Chase: That's left. I said left center. Marshall: Okay. Right. (Marshall runs to the left center.) Marshall: Here? (Chase nods and walks to position.) Zuma: Come on, Chase, dude. He's never gonna catch the ball anyway. Let's just play. (Skit punches his mitt. Marshall copies him. Diego watches and then turns.) Diego: What a jerk. Chase: Yeah-Yeah, get 2. (Chase hits the ball to Diego. Diego throws the ball to Henry. Henry throws the ball to Timothy. Timothy throws the ball to Rubble.) Rubble: Nice. (Marshall is amazed by what he saw.) Marshall: Wow! (Rubble tosses the ball to Chase.) Rubble: Good job! Chase: Hey, Munroe, throw it to second. Marshall: Okay. (Chase hits the ball and it flies in the air. Everyone turns to watch.) Skit: Come on, Chase. He's never gonna catch it. Timothy: He's not gonna catch it. (Marshall falls over as the ball goes past him and rolls to the fence.) Rubble: Oh! I told you, Chase. We told you. (Marshall gets up, puts on his hat and runs to the fence to retrive the ball.) Rocky: Come on, Chase. Why'd you do that? Zuma: A square, Chase. The pup's a square. (Marshall gets the ball and hears the growling from yesterday again. He runs from the fence back to position. He gets ready to throw the ball but isn't sure. Instead, he begins to run to the field.) Rubble: What the hell's he doing? (He runs over to Rocky.) Rubble: I don't believe this. (Marshall puts the baseball in Rocky's mitt.) Marshall: Here. Sorry. Sorry. (Marshall goes back to position with a disappointed look on his face. Rocky looks surprised and turns to Chase. Chase jogs over to Marshall.) Chase: You can throw it, you know. Marshall: No. (Marshall takes off his hat.) Marshall: I can't. I don't know how. Thanks for taking me here, but I think I'd better go. Chase: Hey, hey. You think too much. I bet you get straight A's and shit, huh? Marshall: No, I got a B once. Actually an A-. But it should've been a B. Chase: Man, this is baseball. You gotta stop thinking. You just have fun. I mean, if you were having fun, you would've caught that ball. You ever have a paper route? Marshall: I helped a guy once. Chase: Okay. Well, chuck it like you would throw a paper. When your arm gets here, just let go. (Chase positions his arm to show Marshall.) Chase: Just let go. It's that easy. (Chase starts to go back to the field.) Marshall: How do I catch it? (Chase stops and turns around.) Chase: Just stand there and stick your glove out in the air. I'll take care of it. (Chase runs back to the field.) Zuma (in distance): About time, Chase. My clothes are going out of style. Diego (in distance): They already are, Zuma. Zuma (in distance): Shut up! (Marshall takes in the information and nods to himself. He stands in position and puts his baseball hat on.) (Rubble tosses Chase the ball.) Rubble: I told you, Chase. Chase: Munroe, throw it to second. Marshall: Okay. (Henry groans.) Zuma (in distance): Not again. (Chase spits on the ball and gets ready to hit it.) Zuma (in distance): We're wasting time, Chase. (Marshall stands in position, raises his glove and closes his eyes.) Marshall: Please catch it. (In slow motion, Chase hits the ball. It then goes back to normal speed. Rubble watches and shakes head beliving that Marshall won't catch it.) Marshall: Please catch it. (The ball flies to him.) Marshall: Please catch it. (The ball falls to him.) Marshall: Please catch it. (The ball falls into Marshall's glove. Marshall opens his eyes and looks into the glove. He sees that he has caught the ball and smiles.) Chase: Yeah! (Zuma rubs his eyes. He is surprised. Chase is very happy. Rubble is also surprised.) Chase: All right! (Zuma smiles as he has started to respect Marshall.) Zuma: He's all right. Chase (to Rubble): I told you so, man. (Marshall tosses the ball. Henry catches it and smiles. He has also started to respect Marshall as well.) Henry: Okay. Let's play some ball! Zuma: Yeah, let's play some ball. (Henry throws the ball to Rocky.) Rocky: All right. I knew it... all the time. (Rocky tosses the ball to Rubble. Rubble catches it. All of the other pups now respect Marshall. Marshall smiles to Chase and gives him a thumbs up. Chase is very happy about that and gives him a thumbs up back.) Chase: Yeah! (Rubble gives Chase the ball. Marshall hears the growling again from behind the fence and turns around. The fence rattles as a shape behind the fence moves around.) (Scene: Neighborhood) (It is later in the day. The pups are returning to their homes. Rubble, Marshall, and Chase are walking together.) Rubble (to Marshall): I'll show you some more tomorrow, okay? Marshall: Okay. Bye. Rubble: You did good. Chase: See you later, Ham. 8:00 tomorrow. (Rubble goes to his home. Chase and Marshall begin to separate and go to their homes as well.) Marshall: 8:00, Chase? Chase: Yeah. See you later, Munroe. (Marshall begins to run home. He suddenly remembers that he still has Chase's glove he let him borrow.) Marshall: Chase, wait! Your glove! (Chaseturns to him.) Chase: Keep it, man. Marshall: Thanks! (Marshall then turns and runs to his home. Chase suddenly remembers something and runs to Marshall.) Chase: Oh, yeah. Hey, Munroe. (Marshall stops and turns around.) Chase: Um, bring a T-shirt and jeans tomorrow, okay? (Marshall looks at his buttoned shirt and shorts.) Chase: Oh, um, you got a fireplace? Marshall: Oh, yeah. Yeah, why? (Chase looks around before he speaks.) Chase: Throw that hat in there, man. (Marshall takes off the hat.) Marshall: Oh, yeah. You know, it was the only one I had. Chase: Not anymore. (He pulls out a smaller dark blue hat.) Chase: Wear my old hat. (Marshall puts it on.) Chase: 8:00 tomorrow. (Chase returns to his home.) Marshall: Thanks, Chase. Great. 8:00 tomorrow. (Marshall runs home.) Marshall: Mom, guess what? (Marshall goes inside.) (Scene: Marshall's bedroom as sunset) (Marshall is writing stuff to remember about baseball. He has "The Great Bambino" on the paper to remember. His black eye is also healed.) (Scene: Sandlot) (It's the next day at the sandlot. Rubble is at bat.) Rubble: Rubble "The Bam" Cohen. "Long-ball" Cohen. Come on Ralston. (Rubble points to the sky. Everyone expect for Marshall laughs. Rocky pitches and Rubble misses. It's a strike.) Chase: Whoa. (Everyone expect for Marshall laugh again.) Rubble: You call that pitching? This is baseball, not tennis. Zuma: Give him a tennis racket. Rubble: Give me something to hit. Rocky: All right, Ham. This is my heater. I dare you to hit it. Rubble: You'll be sorry. Zuma: Give that dude a bigger bat. Rocky: You want the heater, I'll give it to you. Zuma: Give him a basketball. Maybe then he'll hit it. (Rocky pitches. Rubble hits it and the ball flies through the air. Marshall runs to catch it but it flies over the fence and a window shatters.) Henry: Oh man! Rubble: Yeah! That's how you do it. (Rubble begins to walk the bases.) Chase: Ham, you idiot. Now we can't play no more. Rocky: Great, you idiot! (The pups expect for Chase and Marshall begin to throw their gloves at Rubble.) Rubble: Hit me with the heater. Henry: Stupid idiot! Rubble: Low and outside. Just like I like it. (Marshall realizes that he could get the ball.) Marshall: Wait a sec. I'll get it. (Marshall starts to go to the fence. Zuma turns and realizes this.) Zuma: No! (This alerts the other pups. Everyone starts to run.) The other pups: No! (Marshall starts to climb the fence.) Zuma: Munroe, come back! Marshall: Hey guys, I'll get it! (Marshall turns and notices the pups are running at him.) The other pups: Munroe! Munroe! (The pups reach the fence and start to pull Marshall off the fence.) Marshall: Guys, what are you... The other pups: Munroe! Munroe! (The pups pull Marshall down. They back away and look at Marshall.) Zuma: Holy crap, you could've been killed. Diego: Yeah-yeah, truly. What are you doing? Marshall: You guys were leaving, so I just thought I'd hop the fence... Zuma: If you were thinking, you wouldn't have thought that. Chase: You can't go back there, Munroe. Marshall: Then how do we get the ball back? Skit: We don't. Timothy (repeating his brother): We don't. Skit: Kiss it good-bye. Timothy (repeating his brother): Kiss it... Skit: Shut up Timothy. Henry: It's gone, man. Gone. Chase: Game's over, man. We'll just get another ball tomorrow. We'll never see it again. Marshall: Why not? The other pups: The "Beast." Marshall: What is that? Chase: Munroe, listen to me. Go to that fence real slow and be quiet. Marshall: But I-I think... Chase: No, no, no. No, no. Just go and peek through that hole. Marshall: But I... But I saw something. What's back there? Chase: It's okay. Just go. The other pups: Go, Munroe! (Marshall turns to look at the pups.) The other pups: Ssh! (Marshall goes to the hole in the fence and sees something snatch the ball and growl, He runs back to the other pups.) Marshall: Something got the ball. What was that? (The other pups look at each other and then look at Marshall.) The other pups: Camp out! End of Part 2. Recap Marshall is upset because of his broken glove and black eye. Chase comes and invites Marshall to come and play with him and the other pups. They go to the sandlot with the other pups. They make fun of Marshall for his lack of throwing and catching but Chase stands up for him. After some advice from Chase, Marshall gets better and earns the respect of the other pups. When a ball flies over the fence and Marshall tries to get it, the other pups stop him and tell him to camp out so they can tell him about the "Beast." Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts